


What I Like

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Top Dean, deancest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Dean knows what Dean likesSquare Filled: Deancest





	What I Like

Fingers slide through Dean’s hair, almost gentle in a sharp contrast to the world they’re in. He looks up at his future self through his lashes as the man undid the front of his jeans with his other hand. The cock he is presented with, already well on it’s way to full hardness, is just as familiar as the freckles on the face looking down at him, even if the Future Dean’s eyes are unrecognizable.

“Well?” Future Dean says roughly, bumping the head of his cock against Dean’s lips. “Get to work.”

Dean obeys, putting to use everything that’s ever been done to him by someone, particularly the stuff he really enjoys. He’s still handcuffed by one wrist to the ladder, but he brings his free hand up to help, particularly stroking Future Dean’s cock while Dean himself focuses on the man’s balls. He glances up then to find himself being watched with hungry eyes.

“Stop,” Future Dean snaps, gripping Dean’s hair and yanking his head back.

His stomach twists. _Was he not good enough? No one’s ever complained about his blowjobs before!_

He’s pulled from his thoughts by Future Dean manhandling him, getting him turned around and positioned on his knees in a position definitely meant for fucking.

“Whoa!” Dean says, even though he doesn’t fight it. “Whatcha think you’re doin’?”

Future Dean’s voice is hot in his ear as he yanks Dean’s shirts off. They hand from the handcuff chain. “You know what I like, which means I know what you like. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

“You better,” Dean replies, balancing himself against the ladder with both his chained hand and his free one while Future Dean strips him of every remaining article of clothing. Those ended up folded up beneath Dean’s knees as protection from the rough wooden floor- so thoughtful.

Strong, callused hands grip and pet his ass, pulling the cheeks apart to reveal his hole to the cool air. “Now I know what guys were always oohing and awing about. Damn, Winchester.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Thanks. Now get a move on.”

Several sharp smacks are laid on his ass and thighs, drawing sounds of pleasure-pain from him. “Patience is a virtue.”

Still, Future Dean moves away for a minute. He returns and slick fingers finger their way to Dean’s hole, two already pushing in. Dean gasps and whines, hips tilting to give those fingers better access.

“So needy,” Future Dean coos, twisting his fingers to feel out Dean’s prostate and tease it. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
